Neon Nae Aim
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Rumah susun yang ditempati Yuto berhadapan dengan Apartemen yang ditinggali Wooseok, membuat Wooseok menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Yuto saat bangun pagi. Wooseok selalu menyapa Yuto dengan panggilan istimewa, sementara Yuto berbalik dan mengacuhkannya. Tag : WooYu, Pentagon (jangan berharap dari summary)


.

Neon Nae Aim (Wooseok x Yuto)

 _BlueBerry's 11th Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **[warning : possibly ooc, perubahan usia, gaje]**

.

Sesuatu terjatuh dengan suara debam yang keras, itu hanya gulungan selimut dengan Yuto di dalamnya. Wajahnya yang menghadap lantai meredam suara protesnya karena lagi-lagi hal ini yang membuatnya terbangun, bukan alarm murah yang dibelikan hampir setahun lalu. Yuto mengeluarkan diri dari gulungan selimut, melipat kain besar itu seadanya dan berlalu untuk membuka tirai dan membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi menyapanya.

Ada sesuatu di seberang yang membuatnya harus menyipitkan mata agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas, rangkaian kertas besar menempel di jendela apartemen seberang hingga membentuk tulisan 'selamat pagi, Ahjussi'. Seorang Pemuda yang mengenakan piyama hijau tua melambaikan tangan dengan riang pada Yuto, membuat Yuto segera menarik tirainya hingga separuh dan menggumam betapa memalukan Pemuda itu. Yuto menghembuskan nafas perlahan, kembali membuka tirai untuk menemukan Pemuda itu tengah sibuk melamun sebelum menyadari Yuto kembali menyibak kain yang menghalangi pandang luar terhadapnya.

"Yuto-Ahjussi! Selamat pagi!" Rasanya, Yuto bisa mendengar sapaan dengan nada antusias itu di telinga nya walaupun rumah susunnya berjarak sepuluh meter dari ruang apartemen itu. Yuto mengangkat satu tangannya, membalas sapaan antusias dari si Pemuda yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan anggota boygroup ternama

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Ahjussi!" Wooseok –nama Pemuda itu- melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat ditambah senyum lebar yang membuatnya terkesan bodoh, Yuto meringis membayangkan betapa malunya kalau dia yang menjadi Pemuda itu. Yuto tidak merespon dan berbalik menuju lemari pendingin, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia jadikan sarapan pagi ini

"Tidak ada" Yuto menutup kulkas dengan hentakan, hanya mengambil susu kotak yang tersisa sedikit. Gelas tinggi separuh terisi dengan susu kotak itu, membuat Yuto membuang kotak susu ke tempat sampah di sisi kulkas

"Hah . . . ini hari yang buruk" Ujar Yuto, menyadari dia harus pergi ke luar ruangan untuk membeli kebutuhan perutnya. Yuto sudah terlalu nyaman untuk berada di rumah susun miliknya, hingga keluar dari ruang sempit hanya dia lakukan saat keadaan dirasa sudah mendesak

"Mungkin, aku bisa mencari komik untuk referensi berikutnya" Berusaha mencari sisi positifnya, Yuto meraih jaket tebal setelah mencuci gelas tinggi yang dipakainya. Lagipula, plastik sampah mulai penuh, dan dia tidak ingin kenyamanannya di ruang tinggal ini diusik dengan aroma tidak sedap dari tumpukan sampah itu. Yuto mengikat plastik sampah dan membawanya keluar, memastikan pintu sudah terkunci sebelum meninggalkan rumah susun miliknya

"Sedang membuang sampah, Adachi?" Penghuni ruang sebelah Yuto –Lee- menyapa dengan ramah dan terkesan dekat, sementara Yuto sendiri tidak ingat kapan mereka berbincang santai hingga Lee bisa memanggilnya sedekat itu. Paling tidak, bukan dia yang memanggil Lee dengan panggilan tidak sopan, dia rasa mereka belum dekat untuk memanggil seperti ini, jadi tentu panggilan ini tidak sopan

"Iya, Tuan Lee" Sahut Yuto dengan teramat singkat, hanya berlalu dengan senyum tipis. Satu tangan terangkat tanda 'aku mengerti' sebagai balasan dari ucapan Lee yang kurang lebih seperti, 'berhenti memanggil seperti itu, kau membuatku merasa tua'. Tapi, dia akan tetap memanggil Lee dengan 'Tuan', dan lagi Lee memang lebih tua darinya

"Halo" Seseorang menyapa Yuto saat Pemuda itu tengah menepuk kedua tangan usai membuang plastik sampah, begitu mudah mengetahui siapa orang itu bahkan tanpa perlu menoleh. Yuto menoleh hanya untuk menemukan Wooseok dengan jaket hitam tebal, tapi celana piyama yang membalut kakinya menandakan bahwa dia belum mengganti pakaian. Yuto menggumam dalam hati, bagaimana bisa seseorang keluar dari tempat tinggalnya tanpa membersihkan diri, tanpa mengganti pakaian?

"Aku sudah membersihkan diri, kau tahu? Lihat gigiku, aku sudah menyikatnya. Dan lagi, wajahku ini menjadi sangat cerah seperti langit tanpa awan mendung, juga karena aku sudah mencucinya" Wooseok menyahut, persis menjawab apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yuto. Atau, mungkin, Pemuda itu sedang mengejek Yuto yang hanya mencuci muka dengan air sehabis bangun tadi

"Jangan berpikiran buruk, Ahjussi. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud mengatakan, kau terlihat jelek seperti orang yang hanya mencuci wajah dengan air sehabis bangun. Serius, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, lagipula kau selalu menarik untuk kulihat" Wooseok mengacungkan jempol untuk memuji penampilan Yuto, Yuto hanya membuang nafas dengan malas. Kalau dia memang menarik untuk dilihat, kenapa Pemuda yang hanya lebih muda empat tahun darinya ini selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan untuk Pria empat puluh tahunan, bahkan Yuto baru memulai usia dua puluhnya. Yuto tidak mengatakan bahwa Pria empat puluh tahunan seperti anggota Shinhwa tidak lagi menarik dilihat, ini hal yang berbeda

"Kau masih mempermasalahkan panggilanku, Ahjussi? Anggap saja, ini adalah panggilan istimewa dari penggemar setiamu. Lagipula, tidak ada yang pernah memanggilmu 'Ahjussi' atau 'Samchon' selama ini kan? Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu, panggilan istimewaku sangat keren kan?" Riuh tepuk tangan Wooseok untuk menghargai panggilan istimewanya, sementara Yuto hanya melirik dengan malas. Sejauh ini, memang hanya Pemuda itu yang memanggilnya demikian, tapi dipikirnya dia tidak memiliki saudara yang memberinya keponakan atau teman sebelah rumah di kota asalnya apa?

"Selama ini, kau selalu bersikap acuh dan tidak peduli pada anak kecil. Jadi, aku berpikir bahwa kau tidak atau belum memiliki keponakan. Kartun yang kau buat juga tidak terkesan untuk anak kecil, membuatku berpikir kau bebas menulisnya karena tidak ada anak kecil di sekitarmu. Ah, analisaku sungguh hebat" Lagi, Wooseok membanggakan dirinya sendiri hingga Yuto menghembuskan nafas dengan sebal. Dia menghentikan langkah karena warna kuning bagi pejalan dia rasa tidak cukup membawanya ke seberang, sementara Wooseok terus berjalan hingga kemudian menyadari Yuto tidak lagi di sebelahnya. Cengiran bodoh Wooseok terlihat saat Pemuda itu melangkah ke sisi jalanan, dan tepat saat Wooseok kembali berada di sebelah Yuto lampu pejalan menjadi merah dan lampu untuk kendaraan menjadi hijau

"Belum pernah merasakan tabrakan?" Ejek Yuto, menyikapi sikap Wooseok yang dianggapnya ceroboh. Wooseok menggeleng dengan ekspresi sok polos, membuat Yuto memilih mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain daripada melanjutkan aksi sebalnya yang dirasa bodoh dan tidak berguna

"Ahjussi, kau itu memiliki terlalu banyak kekhawatiran. Apa salahnya untuk mencoba melintas saat lampu pejalan berwarna kuning? Pasangan itu hampir menyeberang bersama kita, kalau saja kau tidak berhenti disini" Telunjuk Wooseok mengarah pada pasangan di seberang yang berjalan dan sesekali tertawa karena hal yang entah apa

"Waspada dan menghindari itu lebih baik, daripada ceroboh dan mengobati" Yuto membalas dengan pemikirannya, Wooseok menghembuskan nafas dengan berat dan mengangkat tangan sebagai tanda bahwa dia menyerah untuk bicara dengan Yuto. Yuto tidak pernah menyuruh Pemuda itu untuk bicara dengannya, apalagi berjalan di sisinya dan menunggunya untuk menyeberang bersama

"Aku sangat menyukai karakter dalam kartun aksi yang kau buat, tapi ternyata kau tidak berada di tingkat keren yang sama dengan mereka" Wooseok berujar dengan menenggelamkan tangan di saku jaket, mendongak untuk melihat lampu pejalan menjadi hijau. Yuto tahu, dia tidak lebih keren dari karakter Yonghoon yang digambarnya sebagai murid sekolah menengah yang bekerja mengantar barang dengan berbagai hal menantang, sebut saja dia membuat Healer versi Kartun Web. Tapi, tidak semua penulis harus sama keren dengan karakter yang dia tulis kan? Apa Masashi Kishimoto juga ninja dengan kemampuan membagi diri menjadi seribu bagian? Dan Yuto tidak tahu, apa si J.K. Rowling memiliki kacamata bundar juga kemampuan bicara Bahasa Ular?

"Yah, tidak semua penulis harus sekeren karakternya sih, tapi aku berkhayal saat membaca cerita Yonghoon dan berharap menemukan seseorang seperti Yonghoon. Kupikir, sangat menyenangkan untuk memiliki teman sepertinya, seseorang yang sungguhan belajar dari pengalaman, seseorang yang memiliki keberanian untuk selalu mengangkat dagu dan berjalan menggunakan tumit" Mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yuto, Wooseok kembali menyahut. Dia kemudian menunjuk pada lampu pejalan yang kembali kuning, siap berpindah menjadi hijau

"Lalu?" Balasan Yuto yang ambigu membuat Wooseok menoleh ke arahnya, berusaha mengerti apa yang Yuto respon dengan terlampau singkat. Tapi, rasanya dia belum paham apa maksud Yuto. Yuto hanya mendengus dan berjalan lebih dulu, membuat Wooseok terburu mengikutinya

"Kau ngambek, karena aku mengatakan kau tidak seperti Yonghoon?" Tebak Wooseok, Yuto hanya merespon dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Pemuda dengan marga Jung itu menjentik jarinya, merasa menemukan jawaban untuk reaksi tidak jelas Pemuda di sebelahnya

"Hei, Ahjussi! Kau juga menarik, manis, dan baik. Walaupun, kau tidak seperti Yonghoon, Ahjussi masih terhitung dalam tipe idealku" Ugh! Panggilan itu lagi, Yuto melihat beberapa orang sekitar yang memperhatikan mereka dan melirik Wooseok setelahnya

"Suka sekali dengan panggilan itu" Yuto sendiri memang tidak menyukai panggilan itu, tapi yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah pemikiran orang terhadap Wooseok yang memanggilnya seolah Pemuda itu adalah remaja yang tengah menggoda dan mendekati seorang Paman. Wooseok turut mengedarkan pandangan dan tersenyum jahil pada Yuto

"Ah, kau begitu mempedulikanku ternyata. Jadi, haruskah aku memanggilmu 'Hyung', atau lebih baik aku memanggilmu 'Jagiya'?" Tanya Wooseok, masih dengan senyum jahil yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan. Yah, biasanya, Wooseok memang menyebalkan bagi Yuto, tapi ekspresi ini membuatnya empat kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya

"Lebih baik, 'Yeobo'" Balas Yuto dengan asal, mempercepat langkah setelahnya. Wooseok tersenyum dan segera menyusul Yuto yang baru memasuki toko dua-puluh-empat jam, melingkarkan tangan pada lengan Yuto yang tidak membawa keranjang

"Yeobo~" Panggilnya seraya memainkan nada, membuat orang di sekitar memperhatikan mereka dan mulai berbisik. Tidak banyak yang Yuto dengar, hanya bagian 'pengantin baru memang begitu' yang jelas tertangkap olehnya. Dia melihat pada Wooseok yang merangkul bahunya, tidak ingin melepasnya hingga terlihat seperti sloth yang menempel pada batang pohon sepanjang hari. Pemuda yang lebih muda dari Yuto itu menaik turunkan alis seperti mengatakan 'itu bagus kan?', Yuto membuang nafas dan menyesali panggilan dari usulannya itu.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Ini fanfic request anisamanoban, terinspirasi dari Drama 'Flower Boys Next Door' (MY FAVORITE KOREAN ROMANCE DRAMA). Aku belum begitu tahu momen couple Pentagon, walaupun jelasnya ini kurang sesuai sama foto maupun video couple WooYu yang aku liat. Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
